Jaejoong's Diary  I know you're the one Yunjae
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Poem ff :: penggabaran perasaaan seorang Kim Jaejoong pada seseorang yang selalu menjadi yang pertama di hatinya...


Yunho… I know, You are the one

Aku selalu bertanya

"Bagaimana rasanya bersahabat dan memiliki seseorang yang menyayangimu?"

Sifatku yang pendiam dan sulit bergaul

Membuatku menjadi sosok yang tertutup

Aku selalu memperhatikannya

Aku selalu melihat tingkahnya yang berbeda dari orang-orang lain

Dia sangat lucu dan ekspresif untuk menyampaikan maksudnya

Menyampaikannya dengan cara yang unik yang tidak terpikirkan oleh siapapun

Kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama

Kesukaanku menyaksikan animasi Jepang dan acara yang selalu di identikkan dengan anak kecil

Memberikan titik terang dalam perjalanan hidupku

Saat ia membaca buku kumpulan lirik lagu yang aku simpan

Ia melihat kesamaan antara dirinya denganku

Ia mulai menyapa dan ingin mengenalku

Kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama

Temannya pun kini menjadi temanku

Tiga orang aneh yang menarik

Ia pun mulai selalu melindungiku dan memperhatikanku

Tiba saat masalah itu pun muncul

Dan itu semua karena ulahku

Akhirnya timbul jarak antara aku dengannya

Aku kembali menjadi pendiam

Namun, kebaikan hatinya melupakan semua masalah itu dan memaafkanku

Hingga saat aku lulus dari sekolah itu

Masa sekolah menengah atas

Ia dan aku berada di sekolah yang berbeda

Aku benar-benar hilang arah saat ia tidak disisiku

Tanpanya, kini kembali aku menjadi seorang pendiam dalam langkahku

Yang mengekor dibelakang kakak-kakakku

Aku dan dia hanya berhubungan melalui ponsel tanpa saling menatap

Walaupun sesekali aku berkunjung ke rumahnya

Akhir semester 1

Kutemukan arti hidupku

Ku temukan sahabat – sahabat sejatiku

Namun, Aku tetap tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya?

Aku tidak dapat melupakannya?

Aku masih selalu memikirkan dan merindukannya

Apakah dia sudah merasukiku?

Apakah aku begitu membutuhkannya?

Kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas

Ia pindah dan bersekolah di sekolahku

Aku kembali bersama dengannya, melihat wajahnya

Namun ia berada di kelas yang berbeda denganku

Dan itu yang aku sesalkan

Aku sudah membayangkan

Kejadian menarik ketika ia berada di kelas yang sama denganku

Kesibukkanku membuat jarak yang jauh dengannya

Aku dan dia mulai jarang bersama

Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan

Kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas

Aku selalu berharap dapat sekelas dengannya

Inilah terakhir kalinya aku dapat bersamanya

Untuk terakhir kali ini saja

Aku ingin bersama dengannya dalam kelas yang sama

Aku sangat bersyukur itu terjadi

Aku bersama dengannya di kelas yang sama

Aku semakin dekat dengannya

Dan aku kembali mendapati sesuatu

Aku memang membutuhkannya

Aku merasa ia juga membutuhkanku, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin dengan itu

Hanya satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya

Apa alasan ia ingin bersama denganku?

Kelas 3 semester 2

Kembali aku membuat masalah padanya

Aku selalu berpikir

Permasalahan antara dua sahabat akan selesai dengan...

Kesedihan yang dialami oleh pihak ketiga

dan hal itu lah yang terjadi

Satu dari mereka mencoba untuk bunuh diri

Inilah yang kembali menyatukan kami

Hingga akhir kelas tiga aku dan dia selalu bersama

Bahkan teman-teman lain menjuluki kami pasangan gay

Karena melihat kedekatanku dengannya yang mungkin sedikit tidak wajar

Aku terkaget mengdengar ucapan mereka dan melihatnya

Ia hanya diam mendengar ucapan mereka dan tertawa ringan

Entah ikatan apa yang dijadikan penghubung

Membuatku terikat padanya

Dan saat perpisahan itu datang

Kesedihan melanda diriku

Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya

Ia telah menetukan tujuannya

Sedih memang tapi aku harus melepaskannya

Dengan senyuman dan tanpa air mata

Ini kah persahabatan itu?

Inikah perasaan bersahabat itu?

Inikah yang aku harapkan?

Apa arti persahabatan?

Kini aku menginjakkan kaki ku dalam impianku

Begitupun dengan dirinya

Aku sangat jauh darinya

Ia mencari impiannya dengan meninggalkanku untuk melihat semua kenangan dengannya

Yunho… Apa kau akan selalu mengingatku disana?

Dengan perpisahan ini, aku menyadari satu hal

Yunho… aku telah mencintaimu

Maafkan aku yang telah salah dalam mengartikan perhatianmu

Maafkan aku yang telah salah mencintaimu

Mungkin ini jawabanmu, dengan meninggalkanku dan melupakanku

Aku akan mencoba melupakanmu jika itu pilihanmu

Tapi…

Kenapa kau kembali?

Setelah hampir 5 tahun kau meghilang dan melupakanku

Kau kembali muncul dalam hidupku

Kau kembali menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk menemanimu

Apa kau ingin menyiksaku dengan perasaanku?

Namun…

'Aku mencintaimu' itulah yang kau katakan padaku dan mulai memeluk tubuhku yang bergetar

Kau tidak tahu kebahagiaan apa yang kau berikan padaku

Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu?

Kenapa kau membiarkan air mataku mengalir saat itu?

Pelukanmu melupakan kesedihanku

Kau berubah Yun…

Tapi aku mencitai dirimu yang mencintaiku

-Kim Jaejoong-

\


End file.
